Torn
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Cole's words about his life and events up to the day he was vanished. (on hold for the time being.)
1. Beginning

Torn  
  
Characters- Don't own any of the charmed cast. The only ones I own are ones I would add myself.  
  
Summary- Cole's words about his life up to the point where he was vanished. I will add parts where others will talk and it will be like part of events from the show, but done a different way than the episode, than I will have Cole's thoughts to whatever happened.  
  
My story. My life. My world. Are you truly ready to take a look into my past? My present? Are you really ready to see how I came to be who I am? I guess you are if you are still here. My story begins when my mother killed my father, a mortal. My mother was a demon, making me, half human-half demon. My name you ask? Cole, Cole Turner is my name. My demon name you want to know? Well my demon name is Belthazor. I look a lot scarier than the name sounds. Trust me on that one. I spent my years growing up in the underworld. What's that you ask? Well, it's the underground place where demons are, and live and train, among other things. So I guess you can say I didn't have a "normal" up bringing. Which was fine with me, since I knew I was different from all the other kids, and they wouldn't want to play with a demon kid. The time spent down there taught me more about who I really was, and how far in the world I could go. Which was truly farther than I thought.  
  
This is just a starter. Its short, but I want to see if anyone is really interested in it. So let me know, If I should keep going on it or not. 


	2. Way In

Torn  
  
Characters- Don't own any of the charmed cast. The only ones I own are ones I would add myself.  
  
Summary- Cole's words about his life up to the point where he was vanished. I will add parts where others will talk and it will be like part of events from the show, but done a different way than the episode, than I will have Cole's thoughts to whatever happened. The sentences that in ( ) are the talking parts. The others are Cole's thoughts on what's going on.  
  
My task? I was told it would be easy. Boy, they were wrong. I had gotten to the crime sense when they called for the ADA. That was my cover, so I could get close to the witches without them suspecting anything. Two of them were there. The eldest and youngest sister. For my plan to work, I would need all three sisters there. I worked on what I would say that would get me started into their lives. ("Ladies. My name is Cole Turner and I'm the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case. I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here." "I did!") The younger sister seemed to enjoy my being there. That's where I knew were to begin. How to get into their lives. For the time being it seemed easier than I thought. I knew I had to work fast, or the chance would pass me by. ("Well, I should probably get going. I've sort of got plans to accidentally bump into another eyewitness over at the Gas and Sips." "(Phoebe laughs.) Cute." "I get cuter.") Getting her to like me wasn't hard at all. Since I could tell she was going for it, I was getting close to her and she didn't even know it. ("You do good work." "To get close to the Halliwell's with no suspicion... splendid." "And we were pleased that you informed us of the witch's nuptials.") My three bosses enjoyed how I worked. They enjoyed how I could destroy the Charmed Ones. ("The pleasure was mine." "And the pleasure was theirs when the information was shared." "You get useful knowledge of the Charmed Ones, now you must gain their trust. Others have failed." "Others weren't me." "So, what is next?" "The wedding was child's play, a perk if you will. I'm focusing my attentions on Phoebe, she's my way in. You sent me up to find out how to destroy them, I'd say we're well on our way.") Little did I know that I would feel more than hate for Phoebe Halliwell after our time together got more often. 


	3. Thin Line Between Love And Hate

Torn  
  
Characters- Don't own any of the charmed cast. The only ones I own are ones I would add myself.  
  
Summary- Cole's words about his life up to the point where he was vanished. I will add parts where others will talk and it will be like part of events from the show, but done a different way than the episode, than I will have Cole's thoughts to whatever happened. The sentences that in ( ) are the talking parts. The others are Cole's thoughts on what's going on.  
  
I had a lot of chances to destroy the Charmed Ones in the beginning. I could have taken all the magic out of their line, if the elders didn't send them back in time when I went. The more times I saw how they worked through my plans. The more I realized, I couldn't kill them, especially Phoebe. ("Wait, wait, I won't hurt you." "No? It's a little late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?" "No, that's not it." "Then what was it?" "I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallows Eve." "That was you?" "Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realized I loved you." "You bastard.") I had to try and make her see, I had to get her to understand that I truly loved her and would do anything for her. ("That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else was a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half-human. My father was mortal." "You're lying." "How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you." "No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon." "One who's done unspeakable things. (Krell appears near by.) But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love." "I wanna believe you." "Then let me prove it to you. (Cole spreads out his arms.) Vanquish me.") I knew that other demons wouldn't have dared to ask for demon willing, but also, none of them had ever been in love with a witch like I was. ("Cole! (She runs over to him.) Cole, you've gotta get up. Cole, get up! (She helps him up.) Come on, come on! (She helps him into a mausoleum. Krell zaps near them. Cole coughs and leans on a coffin.) Cole, no, don't do this. Come on."(She helps him walk over to a corner of the mausoleum. He sits down. Krell walks in.) "I should've known you'd come back here." "Don't hurt her." "You disappoint, Belthazor. You've changed, you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life. (He holds up the potion. Phoebe kicks it out of his hand and then kicks him. She blocks his punches and kicks him again. He falls over a coffin. Phoebe jumps on top of the coffin and as she jumps back off to kick him, he disappears. He reappears behind her.) Witch." (She turns around. He holds up his hand ready to zap her.) "Nooo! (Cole zaps Krell and vanquishes him. Cole stands up.) Do you believe me now?"(Phoebe walks over and kisses him.)"). I had knew that she trusted me now and maybe even loved me. I was going to fight for her, fight for our love. No demon or source was going to keep me away from Phoebe for too long.  
  
I wanna say thank you to, S, Maricole, and Phoebe-Cole-lovers-foreve for your reviews, since it seems you three are only interested in this story. So I will keep it going for you. Hopefully I will get more reviews from others. Thanks again. Keep R/R. 


End file.
